Moving is a Stange Thing
by Anneliza
Summary: Francis and Matthew have moved to England to be closer to Arthur but Matthew isn't comfortable being there.
1. Chapter 1

He was watching the furniture being moved into the small cottage with a smile.

"Papa!"

He turned to see a small blond boy running towards him.

"Bonjour mon petit," he said as he picked him up.

The little boy laughed while his father hugged him.

They smiled and laughed until the man noticed someone watching them.

He turned and the other person jumped at being found.

"S-Sorry about that," the other man said as he stepped out from behind a tree and walked up to them. "I live nearby and came to introduce myself."

He held out his hand and the man adjusted the boy in his arms to shake it.

"Bonjour. I am Francis Bonnefoy." He gestured to the little boy. "And zis is mon fils Mathieu."

The other man nodded.

"I am John Brown. I live down the road a way." He paused for a moment. "Are you French?"

Francis nodded.

"Oui."

"Why did you move to England then?"

Francis smiled.

"I came here for personal reasons."

He put a hand on Matthew's head.

John smiled at the little boy.

Matthew's eyes widened and he hid his face in his father's shoulder.

Francis laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Désolé. He is razer shy."

John laughed also.

"It's fine. How old is he?"

"Almost five."

"That's nice." He looked at his watch. "Oh. I must go now."

Francis watched him leave and looked at the little boy who was still trying to hide.

"What is it, mon petit?"

Matthew shook his head and Francis rubbed his back.

"Do you want to play outside for a bit?"

Matthew shook his head frantically.

Francis sighed.

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to go away," he whispered.

"But we just moved here."

"Je sais que, but I want to leave."

"You were happy a moment ago. You were excited."

"Not anymore. I want to go home."

"Zis is our home now. Our old home has a new family living in it now."

"Then can we go live with Arthur? Isn't that why we moved here?"

Francis sighed again.

"Oui mon petit, but he isn't ready for zat yet. We moved here to be closer to him. And Alfred."

He expected the little boy to be excited about his friend, but he wasn't.

"I don't want to be here, Papa."

"We have to for at least a little while, d'accord? Maybe you'll get used to being here and want to stay."

Matthew didn't say anything.

* * *

><p>Arthur was just putting a pot of soup on the stove to cook when the phone rang.<p>

He grabbed it and held it to his ear with his shoulder.

"H-Hello?"

"Bonjour mon cher," a voice purred.

Arthur smiled as he recognized the other person.

"Hello Francis. Are you all settled in?"

"Oui. Except for one zing."

Arthur stirred the soup in the pot.

"What's the problem?"

"Mathieu."

Arthur nearly dropped the phone into the pot.

"M-Matthew?"

He knew that Francis loved his son dearly so it shocked him to hear that he was blaming the boy.

"Oui. He doesn't like zat we moved."

Arthur sighed in relief.

He WASN'T blaming Matthew.

"That's normal. You should have seen Alfred when we moved back to England. He kicked up a huge fuss."

"Zat's not what's weird. He was really excited about being here in ze morning. He suddenly changed and said he wanted to go home. When I said I couldn't take him back, he said he wanted to live with you."

"I'm sorry Francis."

"C'es d'accord. He wanted both of us to move in with you but I told him zat we bought ze house because you weren't ready for zat."

Arthur was quiet.

A loud hissing suddenly filled the room.

"Damn it!" Arthur yelled as he turned to see the soup spilling over the edge.

It was bubbling and spitting and a bowlful of burning hot soup jumped out of the pot and onto his arm.

"Ow!"

He grabbed his arm and sank to the floor.

Alfred ran into the room at the yell and saw his father lying in the pool of soup.

The phone had fallen from his grip and was spinning in front of him.

He could hear Francis's frantic voice coming out of it and grabbed it quickly.

"Mr. Francis!" he yelled into it.

"Quoi? Alfred? What happened?"

"The soup hurt Daddy!"

"Wait zere! I will be zere soon!"

Francis hung up and Alfred crawled up to his dad.

* * *

><p>Francis rushed through the front door twenty minutes later with Matthew in tow.<p>

He entered the kitchen to find Arthur on the floor.

"Arthur…"

He knelt down next to him and checked his arm.

It was badly burned, along with his entire right side from lying in the scorching soup.

He sighed and picked him up.

"Is ze medical kit still in ze bathroom?"

Alfred nodded and Francis carried Arthur into the bathroom.

He laid him in the tub and reached under the sink for the small kit Arthur had.

Pulling out the aloe and bandages, he set to work.

* * *

><p>Downstairs Matthew had an arm around Alfred.<p>

"Don't worry. Your Papa will be fine. Why don't we go see him?"

Alfred sniffed and nodded.

They walked up the stairs to where Arthur and Francis were.

Francis had set Arthur up in a sitting position and removed the remaining pieces of his shirt to treat the burns in his chest.

The two little boys could clearly see all the scars on Arthur's torso and stared.

Francis turned when he heard their footsteps and smiled wearily.

"Your Papa will be fine," he said quietly. "I'm going to take care of him so you shall come to live wiz us. Just for a little bit."

"Okay," Alfred whispered.

* * *

><p>AN: AH MAH GOSH! It's ANOTHER new story! D: *faint*<p>

But yeah...I had a dream the other day about Matthew and Francis so I started writing it out. THAT became THIS.

Anyway! See ya soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Francis carried Arthur into his small guest room and laid him in the bed gently.

Alfred and Matthew followed him silently.

They watched him wrap blankets around Arthur tightly.

Alfred pulled on Francis's sleeve as he stepped back.

Francis looked down and him wearily.

"Oui?"

"Is Daddy going to be okay?"

Francis nodded.

"Oui. He just needs to rest and stay in bed for a little while."

"Okay," Alfred said sadly.

Francis picked him up.

"Don't worry. People get burned every day. It was an accident and he'll be all better soon.

Alfred held onto Francis tightly.

He was still scared because his Daddy hadn't woken up yet, but Francis had comforted him a little.

"Do you want something to eat?"

Alfred nodded quickly.

"D'accord. I shall make some déjeuner." He looked down at Matthew. "Do you want some food aussi?"

Matthew nodded.

"Oui Papa."

Francis picked him up also.

"Come on. Let's go."

He carried them downstairs and set them in two chairs at the table.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Pancakes s'il vous plait."

Francis smiled and nodded.

"D'accord."

He walked over to the stove and started cooking.

* * *

><p>When Alfred and Matthew finished eating, Francis carried them upstairs to Matthew's room.<p>

"You are fatigué, non? You should get some rest."

He put both on them on Matthew's bed.

"Bon nuit, petits."

"Good night Mr. Francis."

"Bon nuit Papa."

They smiled at Francis as he left.

As soon as his father shut the door behind him, the smile on Matthew's face disappeared.

Alfred noticed and looked at him curiously.

"What's wrong?"

Matthew pulled his knees up to his chest and put his head on them.

"N-Nothing…"

Alfred hugged him.

"My Daddy told me that lying is bad," he whispered.

Matthew looked down.

"So did my Papa…"

"Then don't do it. Tell me what's wrong?"

Matthew closed his eyes.

"I don't like being here."

"I don't like boring, old England either but Daddy made us moved back so he could work."

Matthew didn't answer.

* * *

><p>Francis was changing Arthur's bandages while Alfred and Matthew played outside.<p>

He could see them through the window and wasn't worried too much about them.

Arthur stirred and Francis focused his attention on him.

"Comment ça va? How are you?"

Arthur frowned.

"How do you bloody think?" he snapped. "My whole arm is currently useless! I feel bloody fucking fantastic!"

Francis frowned at him.

"You're not going to get better if you talk like zat."

Arthur sighed and opened his eyes.

"Yeah…I know."

Francis took his uninjured hand gently.

"Please tell me when you're hurt."

Arthur nodded.

"Sorry."

The smaller man turned to look out the window.

"Oi Francis," he started. "Who's outside with Alfred and Matthew?"

"Quoi?"

Francis looked too.

He saw a man with short black hair and simple clothes talking to the little boys.

"Oh zat's John. He lives down the road."

"Why is he here?"

Francis shrugged.

"He just pops up a lot."

They watched Alfred explaining how broccoli was evil and how he was going to destroy it.

John laughed at his antics.

"You don't think it's strange that he's over all the time?"

Francis shook his head.

"He's just trying to be friendly. He knows I'm new here and is trying to make me comfortable."

Arthur tried to cross his arms but the pain from the movement stopped him so he simply narrowed his eyes at the Frenchman.

"Doesn't he know that you're already familiar with ENGLAND?"

He put a lot of emphasis on the last word.

Francis grinned.

"Non. He just knows zat I'm here for PERSONAL reasons."

Arthur blushed.

"E-Either way, maybe you should talk to him?"

Francis sighed and stood up.

"If I must." He walked to the door and faced Arthur again. "Just stay in bed while I'm gone."

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I know Francis. I'm trying to get BETTER. Not worse."

Francis smiled.

"Bien. If you keep listening to me your arm might actually heal."

The Englishman stuck his tongue out before he could stop himself.

Francis laughed.

"Very mature, mon ami."

Arthur glared at him and Francis laughed again before heading out the door.

* * *

><p>"And what will you do if carrots join the broccoli?"<p>

Alfred put on his serious face.

"Then I'll just have to fight harder!"

The man called 'John' laughed.

"Very good. You just might rid us of broccoli."

"I hope so!"

John smiled and ruffled Alfred's hair.

"If you do, I will buy you a boat."

"I already have one! It helps me get to my island!"

John stared at him.

"You have an island? Is it just a toy or-?"

"It's real!" Alfred whined. "It takes a long to get to it though. It takes like a week to get to."

"A-A real island?"

Alfred nodded and beamed.

"Yep! And Mattie has the top part!"

He put an arm around Matthew.

John looked at the smaller boy.

"You do?"

Matthew didn't say anything.

"Come on Matthew," John said kindly. "You can tell me. You don't have to be afraid."

He reached a hand out towards Matthew who ran away.

"Mathieu!"

John turned to see Francis stepping out of the cottage.

Francis hurried over to them.

"What happened? Why did Matthew run away?"

John shrugged.

"I don't know. We were just talking."

Francis sighed.

"He needs to learn to open up."

John sighed also.

"It's okay. He's just shy. He can't help it."

Francis nodded.

"Oui. I know. I just hope he won't always be zis shy."

"Time is the only answer. Maybe he'll change, maybe he won't."

"Oui…" Francis knelt down knelt to Alfred. "Alfred, would you go inside and check on your Papa?"

Alfred nodded quickly.

"I need to see if the broccoli attacked!"

The little boy charged inside.

Francis turned back to John.

"Excusez-moi. I need to find Mathieu."

John nodded.

"Of course. I'll just go."

He left.

Francis ran towards the forest into which Matthew had disappeared.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh no! Matthew ran away! Why?<p>

And if anyone knows what the broccoli is a reference to, YOU GET A PIECE OF CAKE! Because everyone knows cake is better than a cookie. XD

Anyway! See ya soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Matthew stopped running and looked around while he tried to catch his breath.

Where was he?

He had never been into the woods before and he had only been in England for a few weeks so he wasn't used to the layout yet.

Feeling fear rising in his chest, he started shaking.

He heard footsteps approaching and turned towards them.

"P-Papa?" he called in a tiny, frightened voice.

The footsteps stopped for a few moments.

"P-Papa?" he called again. "I'm over here."

The footsteps grew louder.

Matthew tried to peer through the darkness and foliage.

A person stepped into the clearing, but it wasn't Francis.

Matthew's shaking increased and he backed up.

"W-Why are you here? W-Where's my P-Papa?"

The man walked up to him.

"Why are you so afraid of me? What reason have I given you?"

Matthew just kept backing up until he hit a tree.

"Y-You just scare me. I d-don't know why."

He was frozen against the tree as the man stretched his hands toward him.

"Mathieu? Mathieu!"

"P-Papa!" Matthew yelled back.

A frantic Francis burst into the clearing and saw Matthew.

"Mathieu!"

He ran up to his son but stopped short when he saw the other person.

"J-John? What are you doing here?"

John stepped away from Matthew.

"I was heading home when I heard Matthew's scared little voice. I headed towards it and found him. I was going to bring him back to you."

Francis sighed in relief.

"Merci John. I was worried about him."

John nodded.

"Anytime." He clapped his hands together. "Well I'd better be going now." He started to leave when he added, "Don't lose him again. I might not be able to find him next time."

Francis nodded and picked Matthew up.

"Merci!" he called after him. "I will be watching him closely!"

They didn't hear John's response.

Francis felt shaking and looked down to see Matthew trembling with his face pressed against his chest.

He smiled at him sadly and ruffled his hair.

"Will you tell me what's wrong?"

Matthew shook his head.

Francis felt a growing wet spot on his shirt and noticed that Matthew was crying.

"Ssh mon petit," he whispered soothingly. "Ssh. It's okay."

Matthew kept crying and Francis rocked him gently.

The small boy slowly stopped crying and fell asleep.

Francis carried him out of the woods and back to the cottage where Arthur was waiting for him.

"Did you find him all right?" he asked quietly.

Francis nodded and walked up to him.

"I told you to stay in bed. You need to rest."

Arthur frowned.

"I know frog. I just wanted to make sure Matthew was found and uninjured."

Francis sighed deeply.

"Oui. He is unhurt."

"Good."

Francis nodded and led him back into the cottage.

He laid Matthew in his bed before turning to Arthur and helped him back to the guest room.

Arthur didn't move.

Francis stared at the bed pointedly and Arthur sighed.

"Fine frog," he muttered as he climbed back into the bed.

Francis sat next to him.

"How are you feeling?"

Arthur shrugged his uninjured shoulder.

"I could be better."

"What about your magic? Why don't you use zat to heal you?"

Arthur looked at the ground.

"I've…been having some problems with it lately…"

Francis raised an eyebrow.

"Such as?"

Arthur blushed and murmured something.

"Quoi?"

He turned his head and said something a little louder.

"Quoi?"

"I TURNED SWITZERLAND INTO A CHILD!"

Francis stared at him.

"S-Seriously?"

Arthur nodded sheepishly.

Francis burst out laughing.

"It's not funny frog! It was serious!"

Francis kept laughing.

Arthur frowned and hit him.

"Ow!" Francis rubbed his shoulder. "Why must you always hit me?" he whined.

"At least it's not your face," Arthur muttered.

"Oui…you never hit my face. Why is zat?"

Arthur blushed.

"I like your face," he whispered.

Francis grinned.

"I KNEW it! I KNEW you zought I was magnifique!"

Arthur's blush increased.

"Don't let it go to your head, you git."

Francis hugged him.

"How can you be so mignon all the time?" he demanded.

Arthur tried to push him off.

"Let go off me!" he yelled.

Francis laughed and let go of him.

Arthur was glaring at him but the faint blush on his cheeks didn't convince him.

"Je t'aime Arthur."

Arthur blushed.

"I know you French bastard."

Francis laughed again.

Someone knocked on the door.

Both adults turned to see Alfred peering around the door.

"Daddy? Are you awake now?"

Arthur nodded.

"Yes Alfred."

He pat the spot on the bed next to him that Francis wasn't filling.

Alfred ran into the room and jumped on the bed next to his father.

"Are you better Daddy?"

"Not yet."

He held his hand out for Alfred to see.

Alfred looked at it closely and then looked sad.

"I wish you would get better soon. Then we can go home and everything will be back to normal!"

Arthur sighed.

"I know by home, you mean the United States Alfred. I'm not a moron."

Alfred pouted and crossed his arms.

"But I wanna go back Daddy!"

Arthur put his hand on the little boy's head.

"I know Alfred. We can go for a visit some time, okay? We'll sail there in your boat. Deal?"

Alfred nodded.

"Fine but can we go soon?"

"Yes. We can go as soon as I'm all healed up."

"Yay!"

Alfred started bouncing in happiness.

"Did you save us from ze evil broccoli?" Francis asked.

"Yes! There is no more left here! We're safe for now!" Alfred stood up in a heroic pose. "I saved you all

'cause I'm a hero!"

Francis laughed.

"Very good, mon petit."

Alfred face suddenly became very serious; a strange expression on the little boy.

"Did you find Mattie?"

Francis smiled and nodded.

"Oui. He was in ze forest."

"Good! I missed him!"

"He's in his room. You can go see him but don't wake him up."

"Okay!"

Alfred ran out of the room.

"He's going to wake Matthew. You know that right?"

Francis sighed.

"Oui…"

"DADDY!"

Arthur sighed deeply.

"Told you so."

"Oui. I'll go check on him."

Francis stood up and rubbed his neck wearily.

"I'll be right back."

"DADDY! DADDY, WHY ARE YOU TAKING SO LONG?"

Arthur nodded.

"You might want to hurry. Alfred isn't the most patient child."

"I've noticed."

Francis walked into the other room.

"What is it, mon petit?"

"Mattie is missing!"

Francis froze.

"Q-Quoi?"

Alfred pointed at Matthew's bed.

There was no Matthew in it.

Francis couldn't move for a moment but as soon as he regained mobility, he rushed over to the small bed and started tearing the sheets off.

"Mathieu? Mathieu?"

He looked up and saw that the window over Matthew's bed was open and a small scrap of his nightgown was sticking to it.

"MATHIEU!"

* * *

><p>AN: AH MAH GOSH! MATTIE IS GONE!<p>

We finally got to the reason that I started this fanfiction in the first place! :D

But who took him?

I seriously LOVED writing this chapter. I could just picture a terrified little Matthew in the woods. It was so cute.

Oh! And ANOTHER reference to things I've written. XD The part about turning Switzy into a child is a reference to 'Back to Childhood'.

Anyway! See ya soon! :D


	4. Chapter 4

He was lying in bed, sleeping comfortably, when a small creak reached his ears.

His eyes opened and he sat up.

"Papa?"

He looked around and noticed that his window, not his door, was open.

"Papa?"

"Mathieu…" a soft voice called.

He turned his head.

"Papa, where are you?"

"Out here…"

Matthew stood up on his little bed and looked outside.

He didn't see anyone.

"Papa?"

"Oui Mathieu. I'm out here. Come to moi…"

"A-Are you sure? It's very dark. Why are you outside?"

"I want to show you somezing. Come here. Zere's nozing to be afraid of."

Matthew shook slightly as he started to climb out the window.

"Why can't I just use the door?"

Francis didn't answer.

Matthew landed on the ground.

"Where are you Papa?"

"In ze jardin."

"D'accord."

He started walking towards the garden.

As he neared it, he slowed.

His Papa wasn't in it.

No one was.

He took a step back and hit something.

"P-Papa?"

He heard a laugh that definitely didn't belong to his Papa.

Turning around slowly, he saw someone behind him.

He ran back to his window and tried to climb back in.

A few rocks moved beneath his feet as he tried to use them as support.

He had lost one of his shoes at some point and his toes were slippery from the wet ground.

As he was scrambling over the sill, two large hands grabbed him and pulled him backwards roughly.

He tried to swing his leg into the room, but the little nightgown he wore to sleep in got caught.

There was a loud rip as he was successfully dragged away from the window.

Shaking, he started to yell for Francis.

The person clapped a hand over his mouth and started carrying him away from the cottage.

Matthew started thrashing in an attempt to get rid of the hand blocking him.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see someone enter his room.

"DADDY!"

"Damn," the person holding him muttered.

He started running.

"DADDY! DADDY, WHY ARE YOU TAKING SO LONG?" he heard someone yell.

"They weren't supposed to find out until tomorrow! That would give me enough time to get far away where Francis couldn't find you."

"MATHIEU!"

Francis's yell reverberated throughout the entire forest.

"Damn it! Damn it!"

He increased his speed.

Matthew felt his eyes burn as he started crying.

* * *

><p>Francis slammed his fist into a wall.<p>

How had he let this happen?

He had said he would be watching Matthew closer so something like this wouldn't happen!

Arthur limped into the room.

"Is it true?"

Francis slid down the wall and nodded.

"Oui…"

Arthur could clearly see him beating himself up as the misery overwhelmed him.

He knelt down next to him.

"Is there anything I can do?"

Francis shook his head.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded.

Arthur started to stand up.

"Well I'm going to go look outside, okay?"

Francis didn't move.

Arthur limped out of the room and into the garden.

As he looked around, he sighed.

"Poor Matthew. I wonder what happened to him."

He spotted something on the ground.

"What's that?"

Scooting closer, he peered at the object.

"Matthew's shoe!"

He picked it up and inspected it.

It was still warm, if faintly.

Looking around more carefully, he noticed a trail.

A pair of shoeprints led almost to the garden before suddenly stopping.

They started back towards the cottage again but were much closer together and the left print was now shaped like a foot.

Arthur followed them to the window over Matthew's bed.

Two little handprints were on the sill and some stones under the window were loose.

Part of the window was cracked as if something had been attached to it before being ripped away.

'Matthew was here," he noted. 'But not anymore.'

He stood up straight and walked inside.

"Francis?" he called softly.

"Oui?" came the dejected reply.

"I found Matthew-" Francis burst into the hall. "'s shoe."

Francis's face fell.

"Oh."

Arthur smiled sadly and held up the little shoe.

"I think he was running from something. His footprints led into the garden before stopping and heading in the other direction. His shoe probably fell off as he ran. He tried to climb back into the window, but whatever was chasing him, caught him. There were fingerprints on his window and the stones under it had shifted." Francis appeared as if he was on the verge of tears so Arthur walked over to him and put a hand on his arm. "Matthew fought. He didn't let himself get taken. He didn't want to go away. He wants to be with you."

Francis looked up at him with desperate eyes.

"Mathieu is all I have! He's all I have! I was supposed to protect him but I failed! What do I do now? He'll never forgive moi!"

Arthur shook his head.

"Yes he will. He knows you didn't mean to let him go. Don't worry. He'll forgive you as soon as he sees you."

Francis tried desperately to believe him.

* * *

><p>AN: Poor Mattie... :(<p>

And Arthur got to play detective. XD

I can't think of anything else...

Anyway, see ya soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Matthew was sitting on the cold floor, shivering uncontrollably.

He had been in the small room for a while now and didn't know why.

'Why did he take me away?' he wondered. 'Papa must be worried.' He put his arms around his knees and hugged them tightly. 'Papa will find me.'

A soft creaking announced his captor stepping into the little building.

"You're awake?"

Matthew nodded.

"Are you cold?" he asked when he noticed the little boy's shivering.

He nodded again.

"I'll be right back."

The man walked into another room and fetched a blanket from out of a wooden chest before walking back to the boy.

Holding it out, he said, "Here."

Matthew took it gratefully and wrapped it around his thin frame; feeling warmer instantly.

"You're welcome," the man pointed out.

"M-Merci."

The man's eyes narrowed.

"In this house you will speak English," he said coldly. "Oh don't give me that look!" he spat when he saw Matthew's eyes widen. "I know you speak English perfectly well. Your French is fine so it's time to perfect your English. Okay?"

"O-Oui…I mean y-yes."

The man's face softened and he picked the boy up.

"Good. I didn't want to hurt you," he whispered as he hugged him.

Matthew stiffened in fear.

"W-Would you r-really h-hurt me?"

The man nodded.

"Yes. But," he started as Matthew looked terrified. "Only if you disobey. Be good and nothing bad will happen to you." He looked the boy in the eyes. "Deal?"

Matthew nodded quickly.

The man put him down and pointed to his bed.

"Now get in there," he ordered.

Matthew started shaking.

"W-Why?"

The man rolled his eyes.

"Get some sleep," he said in exasperation. "You're tired. Don't even try and tell me you're not so just do it. I have to do something and will be back later." Matthew nodded and padded into the room obediently. "I expect you to be asleep when I get back."

He made sure Matthew was in bed before walking out of the building and locking the door.

Inside Matthew curled into a ball and started crying.

* * *

><p>Francis was inconsolable.<p>

Nothing Arthur did was of any use to his depressed state.

"Come on love," he whispered desperately as he took his hands. "You need to snap out of it. None of this moping is helping."

Francis rolled his head over to look at Arthur, but didn't say anything.

Arthur moved closer to him in worry.

It wasn't normal for Francis to be silent.

"You're scaring me," he admitted.

And truly he was.

Francis hadn't acted like himself at all since Matthew had disappeared.

The bed-stricken man looked apologetic.

"Don't worry. We'll find him."

Someone knocked on the front door.

"Maybe that's him! Or someone who knows where he is!" Francis looked out the window. "I'll go see," Arthur said as he stood up.

The other man didn't seem to care.

Arthur sighed and walked out of the room.

Nearing the door, he heard a lot of shuffling and other strange noises the cause of which turned out to be Alfred trying to open the door.

"Alfred!" The boy jumped. "How many times have I told you not to open the door without me?" he scolded.

The little boy looked ashamed.

"A lot," he whispered.

"Exactly."

Arthur sighed and picked his son up before pulling the heavy door open.

"Oh hello John," he said as he recognized the man. "We haven't seen you in a little while. How are you?"

John smiled.

"Sorry, I've been out of town. And I'm fine. You?"

"I've been better," Arthur admitted truthfully.

"You seem to have healed nicely."

Arthur looked down at himself.

He hadn't noticed but all that was left of his accident were a few scars.

"Thank you."

"Of course. May I come in?"

He bit his lip.

"Now's not the best time."

"Really? Why not?

Arthur sighed.

"Francis is a little upset."

John looked confused.

"Upset? Why?"

"Matthew is missing."

John's eyes widened.

"He's missing?"

Arthur nodded.

"He's been gone for a few days now. It looks like he's been kidnapped, but we can't find any trace of him."

John gasped.

"We have to go look for him!"

Arthur shook his head.

"I can't. I need to take care of Alfred and Francis."

"Can I see Francis?"

"I don't think that would be wise. He's rather unresponsive."

John didn't care and forced his way into the cottage.

Hurrying to Francis's room, he froze in the doorway.

The man was gray.

He looked like he's never seen sun and the wrinkles on his face made him appear ancient.

"Francis?" The man didn't move. "Francis?" he tried again, a little louder. Still nothing. "It's John. Your friend? I heard about Matthew." Francis twitched at the name. "I'm going to look for him. Arthur wants to help, but he needs to take care of you. I'm going to try my hardest to bring him back, okay?"

Francis nodded slowly, but it was something.

"Good! I'm going to go look now. Let Arthur have a break and learn to take care of yourself. Deal?"

He nodded again.

John smiled and left the room.

When he reached the door, Arthur stopped him.

"What did you do?"

"I told him I'd find Matthew."

Arthur stared at him.

"Please do. This is killing him."

"I will."

* * *

><p>AN: I seriously hated writing this chapter! I wrote it <em>THREE<em> times! The first time was too sadistic, the second (no offense to anyone, I never say things like this but I'm gay so I think it kinda balances out...) was too gay (by that I mean the captor was seriously gay for Matthew and that was weiiird) and I mixed the two versions and made this!

YOU GUYS BETTER APPRECIATE IT! .


	6. Too Sadistic

Matthew was sitting on the cold floor, shivering uncomfortably.

He had been shivering since he had been thrown in the small room a couple days before.

'Why did he take me away?' he wondered. 'Papa must be worried.' He put his arms around his knees and hugged them tightly. 'Papa will find me.'

A loud creaking announced the door opening.

"You're awake?"

He raised his head to see the man in the doorway.

"I asked you a question!" the man yelled as he slapped Matthew in the face.

Matthew's head flew into the wall and cracked.

Blood rained out of the wound.

"Are you awake or not?"

"O-Oui!" he gasped out.

"Good," the man's voice said softly.

Bending down, he hugged Matthew gently.

"I'm sorry. Please answer me next time, okay?"

Matthew nodded.

"I don't hear anything."

He tensed and the man felt it.

"Why are you so afraid of me? I've never done anything to you."

"You just h-hit me…"

The man narrowed his eyes.

"You were afraid of me before that," he pointed out.

* * *

><p>AN: This is the sadistic version. I couldn't keep going with that so I stopped and started over.<p> 


	7. Too Happy

Matthew was sitting on a cold floor shivering uncontrollably.

He had been in the small room for a while now and he didn't know why/

'Why did he take me away?' he wondered. 'Papa must be worried.' He put his arms around his knees and hugged them tightly. 'Papa will find me.'

A quiet creaking announced the door opening.

"I'm back!" the man said as he stepped inside. "Did you miss me?" He picked Matthew up and hugged him. "I know I missed YOU Mattie!"

Before he could stop himself, Matthew shuddered.

The man pulled away to look at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

Matthew shook his head, still shivering.

"Oh! You're cold! Here!" He put the boy down on a small stool and hurried into another room.

He was back soon with a large, quilted blanket that was quickly draped around Matthew's small shoulders.

"There!" he declared. "All better!"

Matthew clutched the big blanket with his tiny hand.

It DID warm him up, but it wasn't what he wanted.

"What is it?" the man asked as he noticed. "What else do you want? Whatever it is, I'll get it for you!"

"I w-want my P-Papa."

The man's face stiffened.

"Except that. I will get you anything else in the world."

"Could you get Mr. Arthur?"

He shook his head.

"I can't get you people. I can get you things."

Matthew started to cry.

"Don't do that!" Don't cry!"

The man picked him up and cradled him.

Eventually Matthew stopped crying; simply hiccupping instead.

"Why are you so upset?" he asked as he continued to rock the boy in his arms.

"B-Because I want my P-Papa…"

The man was crushed.

"B-But you have me now! I dote on you and care for you! Isn't that enough?"

Matthew shook his head.

"I-I w-want my P-Papa!"

"Why?"

"I'm all he has!" Matthew yelled.

The man's eyes widened and he stared at the little boy.

Matthew bit his lip nervously as he realized what he had said.

Silence reigned for a long time.

"Is that true?" the man finally asked quietly.

Matthew nodded slowly.

"What about the other man? And the little boy?"

"Mr. Arthur is Papa's boyfriend and Alfred is his son. We moved here to be closer to them."

The man kept staring at him.

"W-What'll happen to him with you?"

"He'll die; slowly and painfully. Just watch."

The man put him down and turned around, walking out the door without a word.

* * *

><p>AN: This is the too happy version. The captor really, REALLY, irked me and I made Matthew sound too old because the captor wasn't doing that job.<p> 


	8. Chapter 6

He waited until he was sure the other occupants were asleep before he slipped out of his bed and put his shoes on.

Creeping to the door, he opened it slowly and looked around.

No one was in sight.

Sliding into the hall, he glided silently to the front door.

He pulled it open and stepped outside.

It was quite early in the morning but the sun hadn't risen yet making the ground very dark.

Quickly checking that no one knew he was outside, he breathed a sigh of relief before running towards the forest.

* * *

><p>Arthur rolled onto his side and groaned as light hit him in the face.<p>

Next to him Francis was still asleep.

Sitting up he had a feeling that something was wrong.

He prodded Francs in the arm.

"Mmm…mon cher. Why must you wake me up so early?"

Arthur barely noticed that fact that Francis had finally said something.

"I think something's wrong."

Francis stretched before opening his eyes.

"What do you think it is?"

"I'm not sure."

Francis yawned.

"Then go look and come back and tell me."

"Fine you git." He slipped out of the warm bed. "I'll be right back."

When he stepped into the hall the first thing he noticed was that there was no sound coming from Alfred's room.

Curious, he made his way to the room and knocked on the door.

"Alfred? Lad you up yet?"

He pushed the door open and screamed.

"F-F-FRANCIS!"

The Frenchman burst into the room.

"Q-Quoi? What's wrong?"

Arthur pointed to the bed with a shaky finger.

"A-Alfred's gone! My boy is gone!"

Francis was quiet for a moment before he pulled Arthur into his arms.

Tears spilled out of his eyes and he cried into the other man's shoulder.

"Maybe he's just outside playing or something. Come on. Let's go look for him."

He led the distressed man out of the house and started looking.

* * *

><p>He was walking through the dark cottage looking for anyone.<p>

There seemed to be no one and seemed to be alone.

Starting to cry, he turned in a circle.

At the end of the hall was a door with light streaming from under it.

"Papa?" he called nervously.

"Mon petit? Où es-tu?"

"Papa!" he yelled in relief and ran towards the door.

To his confusion and dismay, the door was still the same distance away.

He started running faster but it didn't help.

Suddenly the door flew open and his Papa stepped out of it.

"Come to moi mon petit," he said with a bright smile.

"Papa!" he called in relief; scared tears turning into happy ones.

The man floated backward through the door and it shut again

Running as fast as he could, he made it to the door and threw it open.

Crossing the threshold, he ended up outside.

"P-Papa?"

The man appeared in front of him and he cried in happiness.

He jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly, sobbing into his shirt.

"I'm not your papa," the man said slowly.

"Q-Quoi?"

Looking up, he saw the man's face turn into the face of his captor.

He struggled to get away but it was no use.

Yelling in fear he woke up to hear something knocking on the window.

* * *

><p>'He has to be around here somewhere,' Alfred thought as he searched. 'The last time he ran away he ran into the forest.' Spotting a little shack in front of him, he ran toward it. 'Maybe Mattie hid in here to get out of the cold.'<p>

He peered in a window and saw a bed with a lump in it.

Knocking on the window, the lump stirred.

Interested, he did it again.

The lump in the bed sat up and blinked before turned and staring at him.

Both pairs of eyes widened.

"Mattie!" he called through the glass. "Mattie!" The boy inside bit his lip nervously and stayed put. "It's me Mattie! It's Alfred! I've come to rescue you!"

Carefully, the little boy crawled over to the window and pulled a stool up to it to stand up.

Alfred wiped some fog and ice off the window and waited.

When the other boy was clearly visible, he knew for sure it was Matthew.

"Alfred?"

The excitable boy nodded.

"I found you Mattie! Mr. Francis is so sick without you! I snuck away to look for you and I found you!" He pushed on the window and popped it open. "Come on! Sneak out and we'll go back before Daddy finds out I'm not there and gets scared."

Matthew considered for a moment before he noticed something behind Alfred.

"Alfred!" he shouted. "Behind you!"

The boy started to turn but the man grabbed the back of his collar and lifted him up.

"Better take you too so you can't go back and tell them where he is."

Alfred started kicking his legs, trying to get away.

"Put me down!" he screamed.

The man ignored him and carried him into the shack; locking the door behind him.

* * *

><p>AN: No! Not Alfred! The kidnapper got him too!<p>

Sorry about the long wait...I've been SUUUUPER busy. It's been horrible. And ever since I got KH Re:Coded, I've been addicted. I love it and can't put it down but since I don't have time at home, I play in class and what do I usually do in class? If you said write, good job! You actually DO read these!

But also, lately I just haven't felt like writing...I don't know why and I hope the urge comes back, not the overwhelming one I usually have but enough of one to get me working,

Anyway, I've dragged on long enough. I don't know when the next chapter of this will be up but I'm going to try and get one or two chapters of 'A New Life' and 'Sauver Moi' on so you have something to read while you wait.

See ya soon!


	9. Chapter 7

Francis continued looking after Arthur gave up and went inside to mourn losing his son.

"Angleterre!" he yelled. "Come out here! I found something!"

Arthur dashed outside and looked around.

"Where? Where?"

Francis pointed at ground.

"There."

Arthur looked down and recognized his son's small footprint.

"Th-That's Alfred…he left voluntarily. He wasn't taken away…but why would he leave?" Arthur's eyes filled with tears again. "My boy doesn't love me so he ran away!"

Francis pulled him close and hugged him gently.

"I'm sure that's not it. Let's follow these footprints and find out where he went and why. D'accord?"

Arthur sniffled and nodded.

Francis held him close around the waist and started to follow the footprints.

* * *

><p>"Now I have two of you to keep me company!" the man said happily.<p>

"I don't wanna stay here though! I wanna go back to my Daddy and Mr. Francis! They love us and take care of us and they're our family! Mattie and I both wanna go home!"

The man frowned and grabbed Alfred's collar.

"You will stay here with me forever! I don't care if you want to be here or not!"

"DADDY!" Alfred screamed. "DADDY SAVE ME!"

The man slapped him and Alfred's eyes filled with tears.

"Don't you dare cry!" the man yelled as he pushed the boy away forcefully; his head cracking hard against the wall.

Matthew hurried to the other boy's side and helped him up.

"Are you okay Alfie?" Alfred didn't answer; he was unconscious. "ALFRED!" Matthew screamed.

The man tried to pull him away from the older boy but he refused to let go.

Suddenly the door burst open and two men ran in.

"GET AWAY FROM OUR SONS!"

The man jumped and Francis gasped as he recognized him.

"J-John?" he asked in disbelief. "YOU took mon petit Mathieu?" John nodded, eyes a little unfocused. "P-Pourquoi?"

"I wanted him. He was so adorable and obedient." He turned to look at Matthew, the little boy shivered and pulled Alfred close. "So I lured him out and now he's mine." He smiled crazily. "Right Matthew?"

Matthew nodded slowly, scared.

Francis's eyes widened.

"M-Mon petit…?" The boy looked away. "M-Mon petit…d-don't do this…"

Arthur glared and grabbed John's collar.

"This isn't okay. You may have forced Matthew into believing you but Alfred isn't that scared! And you can't just keep either of our sons!

John pushed him away, growling.

"I can do whatever I want!"

"Not with my son!" Arthur shot back.

The other man's eyes narrowed and he grabbed Arthur's shoulder, throwing him hard into the wall above Alfred.

Arthur slumped to the ground and didn't get up; blood streaming down his face.

Francis yelled in fury and pinned John against the table, head on top of the coarse wood.

"Don't you ever take mon petit away again," he hissed. "Understand?"

"N-No! He's mine! He will always be mine!"

Francis's eyes darkened.

"There's something you don't know about me John. I'm not like you. And neither is he."

He forced the man to look to the side.

In the corner Arthur stood up and brushed himself off, no wound visible.

"W-What?" John screamed. "Impossible! He was unconscious! I was going to kill him after I killed you!"

Francis face became deranged and even though Arthur had seen it like that before, he still took a few steps back nervously.

"You're going to regret saying that! Arthur and I are not like you at all! You can't kill us! We're immortal and much stronger than you!"

As Francis pushed the man's head down, Arthur pulled Alfred and Matthew onto his lap.

"Close your eyes and cover your ears," he whispered; he didn't want the boy to know what was happening.

Matthew nodded and closed his eyes and covered his ears.

Arthur covered Alfred's ears and turned him to face his chest in case he woke up before Francis finished.

* * *

><p>"Mmm…"<p>

The small sound made both adults jump.

Arthur leaned forward and took his son's hand gently.

"Alfred…? Alfred are you awake?" The boy didn't answer. "Alfred, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand."

He held his breath.

A weak squeeze brought tears to his eyes.

"A-Alfred!"

The boy opened his eyes and blinked slowly.

"D-Daddy?"

Arthur stared for a moment before hugging his son tightly; crying hard.

Matthew slipped into the room and pulled on Francis's sleeve.

"Papa?"

Francis looked down and smiled brightly at his son before picking him up and putting him on his lap and holding him close.

"Oh mon petit. I missed you so much." He slowly stroked the soft hair by his cheek. "Je suis très desole that I didn't realize how bad John was and let you get taken away."

"C'est d'accord Papa. You were distracted with the move."

"That was no excuse not to notice."

Matthew pulled back to look up into Francis's eyes.

"Papa, I'm not mad at you. I'm just happy to be home."

Francis was still upset with himself but he felt a little better at the bright smile on his son's face.

"D'accord mon petit. D'accord."

Matthew smiled again and lay back against Francis, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Arthur leaned against Francis's shoulder, Alfred asleep on his lap.

Francis put an arm around him and held him close.

The man's eyelids were drooping.

"Go to sleep mon cher. It's late and you've been up for hours. I will wake you if Alfred wakes up again."

Arthur nodded sleepily and closed his eyes.

Francis smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"Bon nuit mon cher. Sleep well."

He closed his eyes lightly, smiling.

It was nice to finally have everything back to normal.

* * *

><p>AN: AAAAAAAND DONE!<p>

Yep. This story is over. And no sequels!

Francis is very violent when angered. And taking his son would definitely make him very angry.  
>Alfred was fine.<br>Matthew was scarred but eventually got over it.

Hope you liked it!


End file.
